Progéniture ? Non, 'pro'blème
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin on s'est tous les deux fourrés." "Mais je vais être père !" Loki était à deux doigts de l'implosion, Thor allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs durant cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait. Thor/Loki [OS] [Post - Ragnarok]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Films : Avengers, Thor  
Couple : Thor/Loki  
Genre : Humour/Famille  
Résumé :« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin on s'est tous les deux fourrés. » « Mais je vais être père ! » Loki était à deux doigts de l'implosion, Thor allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs durant cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait.

Petit blabla introductif : Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écris sur ce couple, et sincèrement, je pensais ne plus jamais m'y reinteresser. Mais il faut croire que si, ces deux personnages on toujours été importants pour moi. À la base, une partie de cette fic traînait sur mon ordi depuis **2013** , et y'avais juste quelques rapides dialogue, et quand j'ai relu ça, j'ai un peu rigolé (de part ma niaiserie et aussi car j'avais des idées pas si mal). Donc j'ai créé un OS tout frais, j'ai remodelé une très grande partie des dialogues en gardant la même idée.

C'est donc un **Thorki** (Thor/Loki) après une longue absence de collaboration pour ce couple. Le troisième sort bientôt peut-être que mon inspi' arrive de là.

Voici donc cet **OS** qui j'espère vous plaira. De l'humour, de la famille, du Thor, du Loki. Le tout dans le mixeur !

* * *

_-''-_

 **P** rogéniture ? Non, « pro »blème

_-''-_

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous éloignes des autres ? » le questionna Thor alors qu'il suivait son frère à travers les longs couloirs du nouveau Q.G. attribués aux Avengers, Gardiens de la Galaxie et autres super-héros sans grands titres.

Il n'eut pas tout de suite de réponse et fut donc contraint de continuer sa route dans le plus grand silence, n'osant pas trop insister. Visiblement, ça faisait un petit moment que Loki tentait de lui parler à part, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de leur entourage qui trouvait toujours un moyen de traîner dans les parages ou de les séparer.

Le dernier dans la liste avait été Scott Lang qui avait essayé de rétrécir Mjölnir, ce qui avait fonctionné, et ce qui avait hautement paniqué Thor. Inutile de dire que tout le Q.G. s'en souviendra longtemps.

« Entre là-dedans, » lui ordonna Loki en poussant la porte du jardin intérieur, là où Wanda Maximoff aimait faire pousser toutes sortes de plantes, la plupart provenant des Galaxie lointaines que ramenait souvent Gamora.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Thor aurait voulu se plaindre de l'humidité gênante de cette serre spéciale Stark, néanmoins, l'expression grave et presque soucieuse du brun l'arrêta dans son ascension.

« Oh là, ce visage, Loki, » fit Thor à son adresse en repoussant d'une main brusque la longue plante verte qui bloquait son champ visuel. « C'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. Et j'espère que-… »

« Mets ça autour de ton cou, on en parle après. »

Les paroles sèches de Loki parurent pourtant ne pas vexer le blond qui accepta le collier qu'il lui tendait d'un air interrogateur, mais le Dieu de la malice ne lui permit toujours pas une réponse correcte, et s'enfonça encore plus dans cette jungle aux couleurs exotiques et à l'air lourd. Thor garda confiné au creux de son poing le pendentif et suivit à nouveau son frère, comprenant qu'il vérifiait les alentours.

Lorsque Loki se figea finalement, toujours entouré stratégiquement de plantes afin de rester le plus discret possible, Thor maintenait toujours le collier et en voyant cela, Loki leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Je t'ai dit de l'enfiler autour du cou. »

« Pour ta gouverne, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu me demandais de faire. Ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est ton attitude cachotière. »

Loki le considéra un instant des yeux, et comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il n'aidait pas un peu l'autre Dieu dans sa compréhension. C'était bien la seule personne qui osait lui tenir tête et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps.

Puis il capitula avec exaspération évidente.

« Ma magie est trop instable pour nous cacher tous les deux des yeux de Heimdall, » lui expliqua-t-il en désignant le pendentif doré où était accroché un petit sachet de poudre magique. « Cet objet va te rendre invisible à ses yeux. »

Thor arqua un sourcil et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le collier qui semblait si fragile autour de son poing épais. Se sachant en pleine sureté depuis le temps et en « presque » parfaite confiance en face de son frère, il enfila sans difficulté l'objet apporté par Loki.

Il est vrai que Heimdall et Odin gardaient toujours un œil sur Loki, même durant sa punition sévère sur Midgard, là où il devait purger trente ans –ce qui était assez peu pour un Dieu- mais ce qui compliquait la tâche, c'était qu'il devait aussi aider les Avengers et les Gardiens à protéger l'Univers.

Détail qui finalement, plut à Loki qui avait pu bénéficier d'un peu plus de liberté pour ses pouvoirs.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore comme bêtise ? » fit donc le blond quelque peu suspicieux en cherchant le regard inquisiteur de son frère qui vérifiait encore les alentours.

« Tu vas très vite retirer tes paroles, crois-moi. »

Thor devint soudain livide, et se mit à penser à toutes les stupidités qu'il avait potentiellement faites sur Midgard et dont il aimerait que son père ne soit jamais au courant. Loki allait-il le menacer de tout dévoiler à Odin ? Ou bien avait-il fait encore une idiotie sans même s'en rendre compte et Loki le couvrait ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » ricana finalement Loki en reportant son regard vers son frère qui démontrait maintenant une anxiété évidente. « Ça me concerne d'abord. »

Les paroles du brun ne parurent pas apaiser Thor qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils en faisant un pas vers son frère pour intercepter son bras avec fausse rudesse.

« Est-ce que cette discussion va traiter de ta maladie ? » lui demanda-t-il sans lâcher son bras. « As-tu pu trouver un quelconque remède ? »

Loki garda une expression impassible et haussa un sourcil à cette entente sans se dépêtrer de la lourde main du plus âgé contre son bras.

« Je ne suis pas malade, Thor. »

« Si tu n'es pas malade… Alors c'est que tu te meurs ? » ajouta Thor soudain plus anxieux.

Il essayait de garder son calme malgré les révélations de son frère, mais la poigne qui devenait de plus en plus puissante contre le membre endolori du plus jeune témoignait de sa nervosité.

« Encore moins, Thor. Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? »

À vrai dire, l'attitude de Thor aurait fait rire le Dieu de l'illusion, cependant la situation était loin d'être prise à la légère. Ainsi, il profita du fait que l'emprise de Thor s'amoindrisse pour retirer son bras et il récupéra une petite boîte blanche en longueur accrochée à la ceinture de sa tunique Asgardienne.

Thor ne quitta pas des yeux l'étrange boîte que Loki ouvrait sans précipitation. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un papyrus magique qui annonçait combien de temps il restait à Loki pour vivre ? Le suspens était à son comble, et Thor angoissait. Jamais son frère n'était tombé malade après tout.

Mais ce qu'il sortit fut tout autre chose. C'était un petit bâton blanc en plastique à la forme étrangère que Loki lui tendit sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce ? Une dague ? » questionna-t-il en récupérant l'objet avec infime précaution, pourtant toujours sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à recevoir n'importe quelle nouvelle.

Loki prit un air médusé et poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Il en avait bavé pour récupérer cet objet, il en était même allé jusqu'à demander à Natasha Romanoff de lui en octroyer un en lui lançant à la figure un mensonge sans nom. Mensonge qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas gobé à son plus grand malheur.

Si jamais cette femme parlait, il l'enterrerait vivante.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es le seul qui ne sache pas ce que c'est… » maugréa finalement le brun en essayant de chercher une petite lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Thor qui inspectait l'objet très sérieusement.

« Eh bien, à mon humble avis, il s'agirait… d'une arme magique ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche. »

« Bon sang, Thor, ça fait presque huit ans que tu traînes sur Midgard ! Est-ce que tu étudies un peu les mœurs de ce monde ? » s'exaspéra encore plus Loki, atterré.

« Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner ont été mes professeurs, oui. »

« Finalement, venant d'eux, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est… »

Thor lâcha des yeux l'étrange objet et lança un regard interrogateur à son frère. Mais son expression si sérieuse qui ne cachait pourtant pas le fait qu'il était totalement à côté de la plaque, fut de trop pour Loki.

Loki rit. Finalement, il rit. Sincèrement, bien que saupoudré d'épuisement et consternation. Décidément, il y a certaines choses que l'on ne pouvait pas changer chez Thor.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lâcha Thor qui prit une moue vexée, même si le soudain éclat de son frère l'avait apaisé.

« Ta naïveté est vraiment ce qui te caractérise, mon cher Thor. »

Attrapant doucement l'objet en question entre ses doigts, Loki prit un air amusé, négligeant totalement la gravité de la situation au point où ils en étaient et lui expliqua :

« Ceci est un objet typiquement Midgardien qui permet aux _femmes_ de découvrir si elles portent la vie ou non. »

Il espéra profondément que Thor comprenne cette métaphore et il ne fut pas vraiment déboussolé de voir les traits du blond se tirer et son corps se raidir à cette nouvelle.

« Et pourquoi me montres-tu ceci ? Parce que tu as enfin trouvé une compagne avec qui t'accoupler ? » fit Thor, blessé.

Pour ne pas aggraver la situation, Loki fit l'impasse sur le « enfin » et secoua lentement la tête.

« C'est moi qui l'ai utilisé, sombre idiot, » lui lança-t-il, s'empêchant de sourire sournoisement face à la future surprise de Thor.

Dire que Thor était perdu aurait été un euphémisme et Loki s'en amusa intérieurement. Il avait bien lui aussi le droit à son petit quart d'heure de malice.

« Pourquoi… avoir utilisé cette dague Midgardienne si tu es un homme ? » articula Thor, déboussolé.

Si Thor continuait d'utiliser le mot « dague », il allait le sérieusement le frapper.

« Je suis Jotun, rappelle-toi. »

Malgré le petit détail jeté, Thor resta comme deux ronds de flancs et Loki lui donna à nouveau le test. Test que Thor observa encore une fois bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Et incapable de comprendre comment ce truc marchait, sois-dit en passant.

« Si tu vois une croix s'être dessinée, c'est que le grand Thor en sans descendant pour le moment, » lui fit Loki l'air de rien en faisant mine de s'en aller. « Dans le cas contraire, une lignée bleutée est dessinée. »

Croix ? Ou ligne ? Le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la ligne bleue traverser le petit carré blanc et son cœur se mit à battre vite. Si vite. Il serra si fort le test de grossesse qu'il manqua de le briser et s'élança vers Loki avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers le feuillage et agrippa son épaule.

« Est-ce une blague ? » fut tout ce que put dire Thor sans retourner son frère.

La voix quelque peu chancelante de Thor mit à faire douter Loki qui osa un regard en arrière.

« Je ne plaisanterais jamais à ce propos. »

Et d'un seul coup, un magnifique sourire vint éclairer le visage tiré de Thor jusque-là. Le sourire que Loki adorait voir quand il lui était destiné, et à cette vision, son cœur se serra. Il se retourna entièrement vers lui et les yeux bleus de Thor s'embuèrent de ce que Loki pensa être des larmes.

Il s'était fait tout un tas de scénario dans sa tête, mais cette réaction venant du Dieu de la Foudre, jamais il ne l'avait intégré dans tous ceux qu'il s'était imaginés.

« Je vais être un papa ? » tenta Thor après avoir dégluti, retenant clairement ses larmes.

Il avait une fierté à tenir après tout.

« Tu as bien reformulé la situation, » lui répondit Loki en détaillant son frère d'un œil douteux.

« Et toi aussi ? »

« J'ai grillé tes derniers neurones restants ? »

Thor était dépassé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait embrasser Loki, ou bien pour ne pas l'écraser, enlacer fort ce palmier à sa droite. Ou bien peut-être devrait-il courir à l'extérieur et prévenir toute la base qu'il allait être papa ?

« Et pas un mot à quiconque, » s'empressa de dire Loki en voyant que Thor trépignait d'impatience.

La dernière option était donc à rayer de la liste, mais ce n'est pas ce qui empêcha Thor de finalement prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ce fut heureusement rapide car Loki ne put même pas se plaindre de cette rudesse et Thor s'agitait face à lui comme un petit garçon dans un magasin de jouets.

« Thanos n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Jamais il ne pourra annihiler totalement l'amour qu'offre l'univers ! »

« Ta phrase dégoulinante de niaiserie, tu pouvais te la garder pour toi, » marmonna Loki en retenant sa main de venir se plaquer contre son visage.

Bon sang, si Thor était comme ça dès le premier jour, il ne survivrait pas à neuf mois et puis, tout le quartier général finira par être au courant, jusqu'à la presse, tiens. Il ne serait même pas étonné de voir Thor aller revendiquer face à Thanos durant un combat qu'il allait être père.

« Ne sois pas de mauvaise humeur ! » s'exclama joyeusement Thor qui ne se dépêtrait pas de son beau sourire. « Je sais que les hormones peuvent jouer de sales tours aux femmes durant cette période, mais je serais là pour t'épauler, même durant tes mauvaises humeurs. »

Ça faisait longtemps que Loki n'avait pas fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler à la figure de quelqu'un ou balancer sur ladite personne un objet bien massif à l'aide de sa magie.

« Si tu ne veux pas que cette prétendue _dague Midgardienne_ vienne te crever un œil, tu as intérêt à ne jamais me comparer à une de ces femmes, » lui fit lentement Loki en récupérant d'un coup sec le test, prévenant ainsi le fait que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus si Thor se baladait avec.

« Elles méritent pourtant tout notre respect. »

« Et je n'en suis pas une ! »

Mais toutes les belles paroles de Loki semblaient lui passer par-dessus la tête car Thor paraissait trop passionné par la nouvelle inespérée.

« Est-ce un heureux hasard ? Ou avais-tu planifié cette idée merveilleuse ? » reprit le blond en attrapant délicatement –peut-être un peu fort finalement, mais il était bien trop excité pour réellement calculer ses gestes- les deux poignets de Loki.

« Absolument pas, es-tu fou ? Je ne pensais plus cela possible ! »

Loki ne se dégagea pas de ses deux mains fortes, et se délecta finalement de cette bonne chaleur. Finalement, avoir cet enfant lui permettait de clamer Thor haut et fort, mais la question du trône qui attendait sagement le blond à Asgard allait porter problèmes.

« Loki… Loki… C'est merveilleux… » s'exclama encore Thor en offrant un très rapide baiser contre les lèvres du brun qui ne broncha pas.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin on s'est tous les deux fourrés. »

« Mais je vais être père. »

« Va dire ça à Odin ! »

« Oh, finalement tu souhaiterais que j'aille lui en parler ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ? »

« Je vais me pendre, je reviens. »

o

 _Six ans plus tard, quelque part dans l'une des grandes chambres du palais d'Asgard._

Thor resta immobile à le fixer marcher encore et encore dans la grande pièce orangée, cherchant pourtant un moyen d'aider son amant, second roi d'Asgard –celui-ci détestant qu'on le réfère à Reine-.

« Je peux peut-être te conseiller d'aller recueillir quelques informations au Jotunheim, » finit par proposer Thor, toujours debout droit comme un « i ». « Je suis persuadé que tu apprendras quelque chose qui nous aidera à comprendre ce sort qui semble t'avoir atteint. »

Loki se figea net et lui lança un regard mauvais. De un, ce n'était surement pas un sort, et de deux…

« Je n'irais jamais jusque là-bas, » siffla le brun en plissant les yeux avec menace, se souvenant clairement avoir assassiné leur chef. « Et puis, je me ferais gentiment congédier du Jotunheim à coup de pied aux fesses. »

« Très bien, très bien, » lui répondit le grand blond en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Si tu veux avoir un cinquième enfant après celui-ci… »

« Arrête de rire ! » s'emporta Loki en remarquant le sourire qu'essayait pourtant pertinemment de dissimuler son faux frère.

« Je ne ris pas ! »

Heureusement que le royaume était grand et les murs épais, car sinon, tout le peuple serait au courant pour leur prise de bec. Ils étaient habitués depuis le temps, à une certaine tension entre les deux Rois, mais mieux valait démontrer au monde une cohésion parfaite chez les souverains d'Asgard.

Surtout en ce qui concerne la progéniture si importante qui avait été si difficile et pénible à assimiler par Asgard durant les premières années.

« Certes, je chéris nos enfants plus que tout, Thor, » finit par céder Loki qui semblait s'être un peu calmer, planté à quelques mètres de Thor. « Mais j'ai la réelle impression d'avoir pris la place d'une machine à pondre depuis que nous entretenons cette relation ! »

Il n'avait pas tort, et Thor se permit de s'approcher de lui sans pour autant briser le dernier mètre qui les séparait tous les deux, sachant que Loki refuserait tout toucher.

« Ne dis pas ça, » tenta Thor d'une voix plus douce. « Ça n'arrive que tous les neuf mois. »

« Tu espères m'apaiser en disant cela ?! » vociféra le brun en perdant à nouveau son sang-froid. « Ça m'épuise, tu n'as pas idée ! La magie que je me dois d'utiliser durant ces mois est beaucoup trop importante ! Je te rappelle que contrairement aux autres Jotuns que tu connais, je ne possède pas un physique aussi avantageux pour me permettre de porter un enfant et me prélasser les doigts de pieds en éventail ! »

Thor déglutit, se demandant bien par quel miracle Loki ne l'avait pas encore agrippé le col pour lui hurler tout ça à la figure. Il semblait essayer de se contenir bien que la colère et l'épuisement se lisaient sur les traits fins de son visage.

« Et si tu cherchais dans les livres ? » continua innocemment Thor qui souhaitait réellement l'aider, peiné par son état de fatigue.

« Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà cherché là-dedans ? »

Oui, Loki était à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être si simplet. Thor n'était clairement pas celui qui endurait les mois de grossesse long et éprouvant. Non monsieur, riait toujours, souriait sans arrêt et partait galoper se battre avec les Avengers ou avec ses amis d'Asgard.

« Va quérir une magicienne d'un autre royaume, » insista Thor en attrapant vivement les mains de son frère dans les siennes, remarquant la teneur glacée de ces dernières.

« Une magicienne ? Tu te fiches de moi, Thor, j'en suis un ! » riposta Loki en retirant ses mains vivement, lui montrant clairement que les yeux doux n'allaient certainement pas le faire marcher.

Bon, il est vrai que Loki était l'un des magiciens les plus puissants et que son idée était un peu naïve, mais Thor faisait de son mieux. En réalité, lui non plus n'y comprenait rien. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu de problèmes avec les jeunes demoiselles avec qui il avait couché.

« Je me rendrais donc au Jotunheim ! » s'exclama Thor avec détermination en fronçant les sourcils, ne voulant pas laisser plus longtemps Loki dans cet état. « En tant que roi légitime d'Asgard je me dois d'avoir des explications. »

Au vu de la résolution et la volonté si forte qui émanait du Dieu de la Foudre, Loki sentit son irritation battre en retraite et il haussa un sourcil démontrant une expression pas vraiment très convaincue par cette idée.

« Oh oui, » ricana Dieu de la malice en croisant les bras. « Tu vas te rendre dans ces terres gelées avec comme seul prétexte vouloir en savoir plus sur l'anatomie des Jotuns. Crois-moi, tu vas être bien accueilli ! Surtout avec la tension qui traîne entre nous. »

Au final, à la simple pensée de cette scène ridicule avec un Thor à la volonté d'acier allant quémander des renseignements sur l'accouplement et l'après-copulation des Jotuns, grands géants de glace, Loki laisser échapper un petit sourire amusé.

Décidément, Thor n'avait pas changé en six ans malgré son rôle de Roi, son rôle de père et son rôle de Super-héros sur Midgard.

« Voir que tu as besoin de leur aide montrera à ce peuple qu'ils restent important pour Asgard tout entier, » lui assura Thor qui restait sur sa position.

Néanmoins Loki n'avait pas vraiment pour désir de montrer aux Jotuns qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Il leur en voulait toujours pour l'avoir abandonné, de plus, la haine que portait Asgard sur eux et qui l'avait nourris durant sa tendre enfance ne s'était pas encore dissipé contrairement à Thor.

Oui, ça par contre, c'était un grand changement chez le blond qui prenait finalement en maturité.

« Je crois simplement que nous devrions arrêter, Thor, » reprit Loki d'une voix plus calme mais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Le Dieu de la Foudre haussa un sourcil à cette entente et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, témoignant ainsi de son incompréhension.

« _Arrêter_ ? » répéta-t-il avec incertitude prononcée.

« Oui. _Arrêter_. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Arrêter de nous envoyer en l'air. »

Cette fois-ci, Thor haussa les deux sourcils, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre là. Mais finalement, un large sourire éclaira le visage du Dieu qui éclata de rire tout en secouant vivement la tête, ne pouvant pas croire que son frère soit sérieux sur cette affaire.

« Ahah, Loki, réfléchit un peu ! » s'exclama le blond, hilare face à un Loki agacé. « Il suffit que je rentre des bains, torse dénudé pour que tu viennes te jeter sur moi ! »

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, » s'offusqua Loki entre les dents, bien que la vérité ne soit pas vraiment très loin.

« Et puis, nous dormons tous les soirs dans le même lit, » ajouta Thor maintenant amusé par la situation.

« Nous ferons chambre à part, ce n'est pas comme si Asgard manquait de pièce, » répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules, montrant à Thor qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

Le magnifique sourire de Thor se fana légèrement, comprenant que peut-être, l'autre Dieu était sérieux. Et il devint livide.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux… ? » tenta le blond, inquiet.

« Alors trouve-moi un moyen pour ne pas tomber enceinte à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons dans le même lit et peut-être que là, je serais d'accord ! »

Là, Thor se mit à bien plus réfléchir. Certes, il aurait aimé avoir encore une petite dizaine d'enfants courir partout dans le palais, mais sur le coup, il concéda que quatre enfants c'était déjà très bien.

« Surtout que tout Asgard va vraiment finir par croire que nous passons notre temps à coucher, » souligna clairement Loki qui restait toujours à l'affut des moindres commentaires qui traînaient dans le royaume.

« Ils vont simplement penser que nous pratiquons une activité qui nous maintient en forme. »

Loki se retint d'écraser son crâne –ou celui de Thor- contre le marbre clair de la colonne la plus proche.

« Thor, tais-toi et va prétendre t'intéresser aux Jotun auprès de la première magicienne venue ! »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas-… »

« Trouve-moi une autre solution alors, vas-y, je te regarde ! Parce qu'à part aller te ridiculiser et entamer une énième guerre contre le Jotunheim, tu n'en as pas réellement des idées ! »

Thor jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur entre les belles colonnes, et vit que le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à se coucher, signe qu'il avait quelques heures devant lui pour aller harceler le plus de magiciens du royaume et autres mondes aux alentours. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, tout sera réglé.

« C'est bon, j'y cours, j'y vole, » fit le blond en attrapant adroitement Mjölnir le marteau.

« Et souviens-toi d'une chose qui va te faire travailler plus vite, » l'arrêta soudain Loki, main contre le poignet de Thor maintenant l'arme suprême.

Le blond le regarda avec espoir.

« Trouve moi une solution fiable ou c'est le préservatif Midgardien _._ »

Thor crut s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Non ! Tout mais pas le préservatif Midgardien ! »

Le lendemain matin, les neuf royaumes étaient au courant que le grand Dieu Thor étudiait avec intérêt l'anatomie du peuple du Jotunheim.

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que Thor a trouvé une solution au final ? xD  
Merci à toi d'avoir lu, kiss !


End file.
